Suprise
by RatATatTat24
Summary: It's modern times and a teenage Esme and her best friend Carlisle are about to undertake a journey of excitment, mystery and could there be a secret Carlisle isn't sharing?
1. Pyjamas

_**A.N: **__Hello, this is my story about Carlisle and Esme. It's my first story so I'm sorry if its bad. They are both human and both teenagers. They are best friends and if their characters don't match up to what you think they should be then sorry these are what I picture their back story to be like. Well enjoy : ) I do not own twilight. Sad times. This is my story. MINE :D Anyway thanks, Cookie Dough xx_

Boxed in. Trapped. Alone. Get out of there while you still can. Run. Faster and faster. Escape the horror. Damn legs, move! Run quicker. Come on move it! Stop. No. Why have you stopped? My mind frozen. The cold air curls up my body smashed against the pointy twigs and leaves. The fog everywhere. I can't see. Goosebumps trail and bubble on my skin. A tingle shivers up my spine. I'm lost and in danger.

"Get out of my way nimrod". Great. Monday morning. She didn't mean it by the way. Of course she didn't. She's my sister. She adores me.

"Doofus out of my sight now", ok he meant that. He hates me. There's a fine line between a joke and annoying and Matt doesn't know that. They're twins, Matt and Emilia. Totally different but inseparable. At 18 you would expect my brother to grow up a bit or at least learn some decent manors.

"Ever heard of PLEASE or THANK YOU" I shout back at the shadow gliding down the stairs, "douche" I mutter under my breath. AARGGHH why do boys have to be so annoying. Especially brothers. The worst kind.

I start to slowly shuffle down the corridor to the tiny bathroom. There's barely enough room to got to the toilet let alone spend half hour in the warm shower to try and look a little decent. But 'hey ho' that's life for you. I pull at my long caramel hair and watch it spring back upwards to bounce on my shoulders. It looks nice, for once, but not as good as the ones on T.V course. They pose there, all pretty with their big blue eyes and huge pouting lips, double D boobs and perfect figure. And then there's me. Pale, cracked lips and chubby (note I say not fat. I'm just a little chubby). I stare into the crooked mirror. Man I wish I was beautiful. I study my face checking for any new intruders. Yep. Right there. A huge red spot in the middle of my forehead. Everyone's gunna think I've changed religion now. Crap and on prom day too. Worst day to get it. I grab the concealer. Please please work. I'm begging you.

10 minutes later and I give up. I look absolutely awful and I can't do anything about it.

*Ding Dong*

Oh wonderful. The door bell (if you didn't get what the ding dong was). Why am I still in my Pjs? If anyone sees me like this I am dead. I try to sneak back to the bedroom. I creak across the landing. One step. Another. Another. Anoth - "HELLO MISS PYJAMAS". Oh nuts.

"excuse me miss, turn around"

I can't bear to. I can't let my best mate see me like this.

"They look adorable on you Esme" Ok, I kinda have to look now. I turn. There at the bottom of the stairs is Carlisle. My best mate. My only mate.

"Shut up" I blushed, "what are you doing here? Prom isn't until tonight and we got no school today either stupid".

"I know I know stupid"

"I'd like you better if you'd stop mocking me idiot"

"Ok pyjama woman, well I just thought we could hang out before prom"

"Hmm I'll have to ponder about that"

"Now your mocking me"

"ok ok, I'll get dressed"

"Good. Hurry up then. Haven't got all day. T-minus 7hours and counting" he winked at me.

I rushed back to my bedroom, threw on; an old band shirt I bought at a Paramore concert two years ago, some tattered jeans and my ratty converse. I paused for a few minutes to ruffle my hair. I'll just leave it. I hurry downstairs.

*Crash*

What the hell was that? I dash into the kitchen. Carlisle is led on the floor.

"CARLISLE! CARLISLE!"

_**A.N: **__Well that was my first story. Had to leave it on a cliffy, sorry for that ;) Constructive criticism welcome, but don't be too harsh, It only my firsted story :D Thanks, Cookie Dough xx_


	2. Like A Knife Through Butter

_**A.N: Well this is my second chapter. I made this up in 'private study' time which is where I was supposed to sit there and revise for my GCSE's. I kinda thought I'd add a little drama into this because I was in a dramatic mood (haha). I would like to thank Bernie for spell checking my work and seeing if she thought it was good, even if she did giggle and doodle owls all over the draft copy :D Also to Laurenio, as without her I wouldn't be writing this. Enjoy. Remember to say if you think things can be improved. Thanks. Again I don't own twilight. Sad times I know. xx**_

He was sprawled across the floor. Blood surrounding him.

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

Matt came running Emilia came in frantically looking for the source of the crash. I reached over to him. Blood seeped through my shirt but I didn't care.

"Oh please be alright" I prayed. I quickly examined his body finding what had happened to him.

"Over here" called Emilia from the other side of the shabby kitchen. I looked. Stared. A knife. I looked back at Carlisle. His arm had red flowing out of his arm. What. This doesn't make sense. Why would he do that? I knew he was so against self harming.

A groan and a faint cry of pain swept through the air. I dashed to his side.

"Carlisle listen to me. Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Be ok please. Tell me now!" I gabbled.

I stopped. Silence. Carlisle turned his face towards mine. My eyes met his sea blue ones. I would have called it a perfect moment if he wasn't donating blood to the floor every few seconds.

"I was … going … to cook …" He started to say.

"You can't cook though" I mocked.

"I was … trying … I need … to be better … you always say … how bad I am"

"You daft bat, I'm joking, I'm your best mate, I'm supposed to tease you, it's my job"

"Still …" he stammered.

"oh shh" I stopped him. He paused and was silence. The deathly silence frightened me. It always has and always will. It was the same silence that grew straight after I was told of my parents death. A car crash. The usual thing for teens in movies. This time it was real. Too real for my liking. I've never been the same since. When I was with Carlisle it was different. I could forget everything bad and concentrate on the good.

Matt came sprinting in telling us all to calm down and an ambulance is on its way. I could only focus on my friend. The one person who can make me happy. The one person who can cheer me up when I'm in the foulest mood. The one person I can stay up and talk to all night. He needed to be ok.

_**A.N: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have been writing this. The big question now is, what will happen to Carlisle? Remember to say what you think :D Constructive Criticism welcome : ) Cookie Dough xx**_


	3. Tick Tock

_**A.N: Hi guys. I was bored in private study again so I thought I'd carry on writing and writing and writing. I wrote this the lesson after I wrote chapter 2, so sorry about that and I may not have taken into account suggestions you have given me. Well this chapter is quite a good one in my own opinion and is my favourite so far. Enjoy and review :D *mushy cutie bit warning* I dedicate this certain chapter to my Boyfriend James who has been with me for over 9 months now through thick and thin, so Carlisle is slightly based upon him in this chapter. I love you James. *Mushy bit over now, you can look back to your screens* It's a bit short like all my chapters are, but I hope you can get the message of it succinctly but hoping its well written. I don't own twilight unfortunately :/ xx**_

The next three hours were the worst. I had to patiently wait in the hospital. Pacing up and down like a father waiting to see his newborn baby boy. All I could hear was the constant ringing of sirens repeating the same tune over and over again. Never stopping. Always going. Did I mention I was in there for three hours. Three! The dark shabby room smelt vile. Like a serious case of B.O! No joke. There was nearly a casualty within the waiting room; several cases of fainting and maybe a case of a death from jumping out of the several story high window. I decided against that idea.

I wondered over to a barely stable chair shoved away in the corner. What could I do but hope Carlisle was ok. All you need is Faith Hope and Love. That's what the Bible says anyway. My Mum was very Christian. Always taught us Bible passages and this helped me a lot with my bullying problems. When they had long gone, I used to creep into the attic and read mum's bible. I memorised passages upon passages. They helped me move on. Once I met Carlisle I stopped reading them. He became my comfort. So, I did what any decent best friend would do. I waited to see him. It took time but I was glad it came.

I entered the room and there he led. Beaming as I approached the bed as if nothing had occurred. I ran to him and hugged him, not letting him go until he chuckled.

"I'm fine ok, it's not like I've been mauled by a werewolf and my arms hanging off at its seams"

"I thought you were dead," I sighed. It was good to have him here again. I briefly let go and just stared at him. His flawless face looked so out of place enclosed in this building. He deserved to be somewhere better. Like Paris fashion show or somewhere like that where he could show himself off better.

"Carlisle," I whispered as I pulled him close again.

"Yes Esme" he breathed hot air against my neck.

"There isn't long left"

"Until what hun"

"You've forgotten?" I was surprised.

"Forgotten what?" he questioned. I couldn't believe he forgot prom was on in six hours. I needed to get ready. He needed to too. Well, putting on a suit doesn't take long, but he had to look good to get someone. Look even more handsome. Carlisle will catch all the girls attention anyway, but if he looks that extra bit special, maybe he'll get that one girl he will spend the rest of his life with. If he wants a date he needs to look presentable.

"Oh. I remember now." His cheeks flushed a slight shade of red.

"Yes. Prom. Now lets go get you discharged and we'll go get ready" I started as I began to stand up.

"Wait," Carlisle shouted as I felt myself fall back into his arms. He looked down at me and smiled. His eyes wider than ever before with a certain glint which I couldn't explain. His lips began to open and the words flew out of his mouth as if he'd said this a million times before. "Esme Anne Platt, will you go to Prom with me?"

_**A.N: dum dum dummmmmmm. Cliffy again ;) Promise I wont do one all the time if you keep reading :D So, will she accept or will she not? Well I guess you'll have to read on when I post the next chapter :D Constructive criticism welcome. Cookie Dough xx**_


	4. Tear on your pillow

_**A.N: Hello again my fellow readers. Well time for the next chapter *cheers*. Again I wrote this is private study straight after chapter 3. As you can tell I get really bored. GCSE's went well I think apart from a C that I wasn't wanting in drama (n) and I've moved house so I have got plenty of time to write now as we don't have internet. BUT when this is posted I will have. Then we get smelly 6th**__** form so not much writing then either :/ So anyway this chapter I think may be one of my favourites :D Esme discovers something as well which I think is rather exciting development :D Enjoy and review. I dedicate this chapter to my Laurenio as she is always here to help her Amster :D I don't own twilight, these are my adaptation of the characters. xx**_

**Chapter 4 - Tear on your pillow**

"What." I froze. Did he just ask me that? My heart started beating faster and faster. Gaining speed. I could feel it beating. No words came to my mouth. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All that was in my head was the question he had just said.

"Will you go to prom with me? I wont be able to dance very well because of the dodgy arm …" he trailed off. All I could hear was the question repeating over and over again resounding in my head.

"No I meant why are you asking me? What about all the pretty girls in our year? I thought you were going to ask one of them. I'm not pretty. I'm boring. I don't see how you can choose me over them." I waffled on a bit more about being stupid and some other crap. Carlisle brought his fingers to my lips and I was silent. My cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

"Esme, you _are_ pretty and you are _not _boring. You're the best friend I have ever had the pleasure to have. I can tell you everything and you will never judge me. You can actually talk to me without the words 'make-up' and 'boys' being involved. You are the _only _girl I can imagine going to the prom with."

A tear trickled down my face. No one had ever said such sweet things to me ever. I was the happiest I had ever been and I had realised something - I love Carlisle Cullen.

"Yes" I said as he gently wiped away the water dripping down my face. He smiled. Bigger than the Cheshire cat's biggest grin ever! (Wow that was cheesy, but I'm in love, let me say stupid things). I had to tell him how I felt. How I really felt.

"Carlisle, I …"

"Hello Master Cullen, if you would follow me we can whisk you right out of here and you can pop off to get ready for your big night." Called a cheerful nurse. Her blue uniform brought out her pale blue eyes making her blonde hair seem almost straight in the bright white light of the hospital waiting room.

Like a bee to honey Carlisle followed without a word. He only stopped briefly to wink. Then he'd gone. I got up and went to the car. Matt was rocking out inside to The Blackout with his air drums (A.K.A the steering wheel).

_*__**A.N**_**: If you haven't heard of the blackout go listen to them now!***

"Emilia's gone to work so I _have _to take you home." Does he ever stop complaining?

"Ill walk if its too much trouble." I snapped back. If he wasn't being nice to me, I wouldn't be nice to him. End of.

All the journey home I could only think of one thing. How was I going to tell Carlisle. I had to tell him and I wanted to tell him soon. Then, just like a light bulb, I got my idea. Just needed to wait a little longer.

_**A.N: Ok so I had to leave it on a mini cliffy. I just had too : ) So when is she going to tell him? Today, tomorrow, next week? Well you'll have to read on. Remember if you have an idea that I can take into consideration, please let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts as long as they are not too mean. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks very much for reading. Cookie Dough xx**_


	5. Confussion

_**A.N: Hello again. I'm sorry these updates are so slow. I wrote this today and decided I should post it straight away before 6**__**th**__** form gave me a bazillion other work to do. I hope you aren't getting bored with this. This chapter is the last boring one. Promise! Next chapter is where the action really starts! Just bear with me. Thank you to my laurenio who reads through all my ideas to see if they are absolutely crap. Haha. And people BREAKING DAWN SOON! Hope everyone is excited as I am :D now enjoy this chapter I don't own twilight. Meh. x**_

Prom was at 8.30pm. Carlisle would pick me up at 8. So, it was only two hours to go. One thought stayed in my mind. _Shit. What was I going to wear?_ I had two dresses hung on the handles of my wardrobe.

The blue dress; short and suitable for a party. The 'fun' dress I called it. I last wore it on my birthday. Carlisle, of course, complimented it. The purple dress; elegant, long and floaty. I knew that this one was Carlisle's favorite. But it was slightly too small, around … a … certain area. Could I risk it? Really? It was his favorite. The blue one was mine.

Suddenly, the clock struck 7pm. WHAT? I was sat here deciding over a dress for an hour. I decided to leave it until the last 10 minutes to choose.

Make-up took five minutes. I only put on a quick flick of mascara with a small hint of eye shadow. He hated make-up and constantly told me not to wear it. It was a big night, so I had to wear a _little._ Only a _little. _I didn't want to disappoint.

7.30pm. Where had the time gone! I had to throw a dress on. Blue or purple. Blue or purple. Blue or purple. I decided to squeeze myself in. It was snug. I knew he liked it though. I chose silver shoes. Again for the elegance. Silver necklace. A heart one. He bought it me two years ago for Christmas. I remember seeing it in the shop window and saying 'I just had to have it'. So, he got it. I hoped he'd remember. I slipped a silver ring on my right hand. You can guess, I wanted silver accessories.

8.00pm. I was done. Just about.

8.05pm. Ok, prom started soon. Only five minutes late. He's be here soon.

8.10pm. I started to panic. Where is he?

8.12pm. Even more panic arose.

8.14pm. *doorbell rang*

I ran to the door. The best I could in heels. I breathed slow and deep. I opened the door. There was no one there. My heart sank. Probably just some stupid kids mucking about. Something caught my eye. I looked down. Flowers … roses … 15 red roses … one for every year we had known each other. I bent down to pick them up. Red roses. My absolute favorite. Fresh roses too. They smelt divine. My heart melted. It sped up faster and faster. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. A soft tear trickled down my face.

"Don't cry miss," said a husky voice "the young gentleman's waiting for you over here."

I looked up. A smartly dressed man with a name tag attached to his shirt that read:

_**Hello I'm:**_

_Your driver for tonight_

I giggled at the writing. I recognized it anywhere. So easily. I love the silly stuff he does just for me. The silly cute stuff like this that really makes my heart go on overload. I turned to look behind the man. There, leaning against a bright yellow Porsche, was Carlisle dressed from head to toe in the smartest suit I had ever seen. I was too shocked to think of anything. He looked, I know this is cliché, but he looked fit! He was all mine, for tonight. I wanted him forever. Forever to be mine and only mine. Forever was a long time. A time I knew I wouldn't have.

"wow" he said. He looked generally shocked. His eyes lit up as I made my way towards him.

"you've seen me in it before" I blushed.

"you look … stunning" he smiled.

"Thank you" again I blushed.

Carlisle took my hand and led me to the car. Once we had clambered into it. We sat in the back. He still held my hand. I could feel it growing clammy. The thought of him touching me was amazing. He didn't want to let go. The car revved up and we were away.

"Esme, I have something I want to say". He pulled away his hand.

"What is it?" I started to shake.

"You promise me something"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone"

"Of course I won't, now what is the matter?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, um, I'm not, who you thought I was"

"Don't be silly"

"No Esme, you don't get it, I'm not exactly, how you'd say, normal"

"How so?" I was confused. What was going on?

"Here you go chaps, out you go. I'll wait here in the car park for you to come out at 11pm sharp. Enjoy". Stupid driver. I wanted to know what he meant. Normal? He is normal. How could he not be?

_**A.N: As you can tell it is starting to get a little better. I'll try to write more when I can and where I can! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It gets exciting from now! Woo. Constructive criticism welcome Cookie Dough xx**_


	6. Revelation

_**A.N: The next instalment of the story. I hope you enjoy. I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for lovely frees in school and nothing to do because the schools internet was down. The action is starting to happen now. A few twists have been added in too. Breaking Dawn Part 1 is out on DVD soon! Woo! I apologise for this chapter being late. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

**Chapter 6**

I got out the car. I stood there silently. He didn't even grab my hand. One word covered the whole of my brain_. 'Normal'. _I walked one foot in front of the other down the red carpet, trying to remember how to walk and not fall over whilst doing that. I looked around at everyone, smiling, happy. Carlisle looked nervous. His eyes constantly darting around the room. Like he was looking for something. Like he knew something bad was going to happen. That unnerved me even more. I had to find out what had happened.

Prom was in the middle of nowhere. Complete isolation from real life. The Mansion was the type of place you'd use for a horror movie, not a prom. The walls were all battered down. The doors and windows were wonky. It smelt like decay and rot. Strangely, this didn't affect me at all. All I was concentrating on was Carlisle.

What couldn't be normal?

As I walked into the ballroom, I paused for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone was there. Everyone was happy. I couldn't do this. I wanted to run. To get out. To escape all of this. I'd planned it all out; in 5 minutes I'd say I was going out to the toilet, I'd creep out the back door, duck under the barbed wire and run for it. Leave my shoes; they'd only slow me down.

I turned to Carlisle. His face had changed. He looked even more wary. I nudged his hand to gain a response. I still couldn't talk. My brain was still too busy. His eyes darted towards mine. The panic and worry had overcome them. He took my hand in one swift movement. Without a word, he dragged me upstairs. The stairs were so crooked I thought we were going to fall straight through them. The mouldy banisters didn't help at all. We had no support. Yet somehow we managed it. The smell of the mould reached my nose. The fumes lingering there. Carlisle noticed. He ran me down the corridor to the very end away from the poisonous air. He couldn't stand it as much as me. We darted into the room. A small bedroom. It wasn't very big at all, just enough for one. As we caught our breath back from running, I remembered the teachers warning.

Don't go upstairs.

"Carlisle, we're not supposed to be here, would you like to explain to me what is going on?" I had no time for games anymore. I needed to know. He didn't look good at all. He just sat there on the bed while I towered over him.

"It's complicated, I need you to understand ok, promise me you wont run away form me."

"Promise."

"Have you ever heard of vampire eating werewolves?"

"What," I laughed, big mistake. His eyes filled up. "What about them."

"It's my father. He, well, he came home late the other night. He said he was going to hunt for vampires. Such a nob. You remember he likes to do that. Well, he, ur, came home about 2am. I waited up for him. I planned to tell him how pathetic he is. How he should stop. But when he came in the door. It wasn't. It wasn't _him._ It was this wolf. This giant furry thing. Bigger than a wolf. I cowered in the corner. I didn't know what to do. It was heading for the kitchen. I followed it. Hiding behind the sofa. Then when I got to the kitchen. The wolf had gone. My dad was standing there. I didn't know what to do. I thought I'd dreamt it. I asked him what was going on and he told me everything. How he'd hunt the vampire scum. How he'd chase them away .."

His voice trailed off. I sat on the bed next to him, taking it in. Carlisle's eyes looked into mine.

"It's ok" I answered.

"No it's not! Your dad isn't a monster!"

Touché.

"Don't let that get to you. I mean. He's still your dad. And I'm still here."

"Thank you. I'm ever so grateful you're still here. I'd be nothing without you here."

"You mean it?" I smiled and felt my cheeks burning.

"Of course, I love you" He stopped. I stopped. What just happened? He looked like he'd said something wrong. Something that wasn't right. He turned away.

"I love you too."

He turned his face back towards mine.

"I always have. I couldn't bring myself to say it before."

"I thought you wouldn't want me." As I spoke, he took my hand.

"Esme, how could you be so silly. I want you more than everything. You're the only one who understands me at all. You're the other part of my heart." Carlisle leaned forward. His head close to mine.

"I love you" I breathed.

He placed his lips upon mine. A kiss. My first kiss.

The rush got to my head. His hand let go of mine and trailed its way to my waist. We fell on the bed. It was unreal; like in a movie. I felt connected as our bodies intertwined. Well, as far as my dress would let me. A few minutes of our lips tracing each other's and he reluctantly pulled away first. The slow breaths were all I could hear now. They were shattered with the piercing screams that came from downstairs.

_**A.N: So they finally kissed! And I think you're gunna really like the next chapter, so keep reading! Hope you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism welcome … Cookie Dough xx**_


	7. Shadows

_**A.N: So, I thought I'd better write the next chapter as I left you waiting a lot for the next update last time. My apologies. So, I'm going to try and make this my best chapter yet! Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

**Chapter 7**

The piercing screams echoed through the building; ricocheting through the room. I turned to Carlisle and panic streamed across his face. Faster than I could think, he threw me some clothes from a drawer under the bed. The screams continued. I heard a door bang open, some screams fading and some growing stronger.

"Esme, get out of here. Run ok, promise me you'll just keep running. Meet me somewhere. Somewhere only we know."

"Um, the, the uh …" my voice trailed off, all I could hear was screaming.

"Meet at the lake, in the shack next to it. Go and wait there. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"But Carlis-"

"Esme, please," he stopped and held me close, "Just be safe."

He pecked me on the cheek and ran out of the door. It was happening so fast. So, I just did as he asked. Why the spare clothes? I suppose they would be easier to run in. That had to be it. I chucked off my dress and threw on the clothes. A few seconds later, I peered out of the door, hoping nothing would be coming my way. The screams were still piercing the air. I had to move faster. Run. Skidded down the stairs as the screams grew. I glanced around, trying to locate the source of the terror. It all looked normal, apart from the teenagers running and screaming of course. Everything was moving so fast, I couldn't see what was going on.

"Oooowww" I yelped in pain as a stiletto went straight into my foot. I didn't have time to reach down to check if I was ok. I just had to run. I scrambled for the door and stood in the open air. Which way do I go? Left, right. I couldn't decide. Thoughts rushing through my head distracting me. Where do I go?

The woods.

I had to. It was the only way to go without being seen. I ran to a little hideaway near the edge to see if I was ok to move. Breathing was all I could hear. Screams became faint and distant. Footprints became louder. I was boxed in. Trapped. Alone. Get out of there while you still can. Run. Faster and faster. Escape the horror. Damn legs, move! Run quicker. Come on move it! Stop. No. Why have you stopped? My mind frozen. The cold air curls up my body smashed against the pointy twigs and leaves. The fog everywhere. I can't see. Goosebumps trail and bubble on my skin. A tingle shivers up my spine. I'm lost and in danger. The shack. I had to get there. Get there now. I hope Carlisle is ok. I couldn't handle the sprint any longer. It was taking its toll on my body. I slowed down and steered towards a riverbed.

"It's not far from here." I told myself, panting. I gazed at my reflection in the pale blue trickle of water. Splashing my face, I woke myself up a bit after being dazed with all the running. I could see myself clearer in my reflection. My face was paler than normal. My hair was a frizz ball. I looked like a walking bush. At least that would be good for camouflage.

I froze still.

A dark shadow covered the water. My breathing stopped. I didn't dare move. It pulled closer towards me. Its silhouette became clearer. A woman.

"Esme?"

I didn't answer. Didn't dare to.

"Esme? You're Carlisle's girlfriend right?"

If I wasn't so terrified my heart would have fluttered at the thought of the word girlfriend. The woman tutted.

"It's her alright."

She summoned another figure who waltzed towards us. A man this time. He came closer to me than the woman did. She still hid in the shadows. He was different. I was still frozen in fear.

"Don't be afraid young one."

His accent ran through me. Every fiber in my body wanted to run and get out of there. But I couldn't. My feet were glued to the floor. The man came closer and his body looked thin and weak. His skin was pale white and almost … sparkling. His long black hair dragged onto his dark cloak and his eyes were the brightest red I had ever seen. As his hands gracefully stroked my face the woman hissed.

"She's seen him." He pulled back.

"How? She couldn't have. Do you want me t-"

"Calm down Jane. She'll give us what we want."

What did they want? Fear crawled up my back.

"Now, young one, I'd like you to help us. We're looking for someone. Someone you know. We won't hurt you."

"much" Jane sniggered just loud enough for me to hear.

The man looked into my eyes.

"Just tell us where they are."

_**A.N: So what do you think? Let me know by leaving a review! **__**Constructive criticism welcome … Cookie Dough xx**_


	8. Take Him Away

_**A.N: New chapter. Who'd you think Esme had to get? I thought quite hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

**Chapter 8**

The ear-piercing scream that erupted from his mouth would haunt me forever; it was my first glance into another world. I was sorry. So sorry. I couldn't even bring myself to watch anymore, I had to look away.

"Take him out of here, I can't think anymore." Aro stated.

I mas made to find my ex, Demetri. Aro wanted him for years and I never knew why. So there he was, screaming in pain on the floor. This time I had betrayed him before we got started. I wanted him to hurt before, but this was not what I expected. I was sorry. I didn't want him to hurt. After all, he'd seen me run off into the woods earlier and had followed me. Aro had touched my hand, somehow seen Demetri's face and needed him. He wanted him. He could see his determination. Demetri no longer loved me, he couldn't have after he kissed another girl in front of me without even having the guts to apologise or even kiss me first after our first month together. I was always too afraid and worried. So, he naturally saw me run and ran after me. He wanted to make sure I was ok, and I repaid him by bringing him to this hell hole. Why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I just run away? Fear. The fear of Aro. He made me fear everything. Everything I ever had a fear of came to life in my head.

"Felix. Take him. How many times do I have to say it? Take him away."

And so he did. I didn't know where. I just didn't want to see him in pain anymore.

Suddenly, the doors swung open.

"We found this one near the lake you picked that thing up from." Jane stated.

"Oh. I've been expecting you to come along."

I didn't dare to look up. My eyes fixated on the ground. The tension rose in my body; I couldn't move.

"Esme."

"Yes Aro?" I muttered softly.

"What shall we do with this one, since you're the newbie here? You can have the choice."

I huffed and brought my head up from the floor. Standing there in front of me was Alec holding a blonde haired boy. Alec held his arms and mouth still and forced his face up to look at mine.

"Carlisle" I whispered.

"Ah, that was the name, Carlisle. I see Esme has met you before, she thinks a great deal of you."

I had forgotten he'd read my thoughts. None of them were secret now. Great.

"Can we just kill him Aro; he was seen with the children of the moon, slaughtering our kind." Alec interjected.

Caius rushed to Aro's side.

"You will murder him now Aro. He's much too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Brother. Be still. Of course he's dangerous, but if he can kill our kind, I think he could eb a great addition to our vast army. A _killing_ machine."

"But, brother, did you not hear he is accompanied by the children of the moon? We cannot lead them here; they are probably on their way."

"Caius, if we transform him he will help us to grow in strength and defeat that kind."

The tall creature returned to his throne, scowling at Aro as he tutted and his eyes focused upon mine.

"Now Esme…" why call my name when you know what you're going to do to him. "Esme, come here my dear."

I reluctantly walked to him. A smirk crawled on his face.

"Alec"

"Yes Aro"

"Would you like the first bite?" My head shot up.

"No. Please don't do that." I begged. Aro chuckled darkly.

"The young naive ones are the funniest. Alec, do it now." I screamed no over and over again. As Alec bit Carlisle I heard his voice scream in pain. He fell to the floor and I no longer could see him; he'd been whisked away to the same room as Demetri. Alec was back in an instant looking annoyed at my continuous crying. Aro nodded at him and cold arms grabbed my waist. I was thrown into a damp cell and it was locked before I could even blink. The screaming began again; this time more forceful. This time I couldn't escape from it. This time, they were right next to me. Both of them were using all their lungs capacity writhing in agony. I had to endure this for three whole days. No more and no less. The time went by so slowly, trudging along as if things were going to never get better. Felix would bring me food and always exclaim how I smelt so "refined", "enticing" and how much he'd "love to sink his teeth into me if I wasn't Demetri's first meal". How lovely, my ex would end up sucking the life out of me, literally. If it wasn't slow enough, when the screaming stopped I just had to wait for my death. I imagined it slow and painful, his teeth sinking into my skin, piercing it with my blood pouring out. My imagination paused when a growl emerged from the ground. I froze. I was ready for my death.

_**A.N: So what do you think? Let me know by leaving a review! **__**Constructive criticism welcome … Cookie Dough xx**_


	9. From the darkness

_**A.N; So so so so so sorry this took so long to do! I have been extreamly busy! Enjoy! x**_

Demetri erupted from the shadows. He looked different; more masculine. Every detail refined. He almost seemed beautiful. His skin shimmered in the light pouring down from the crack in the ceiling. A growl rolled out from his chest. I was frozen and couldn't do a thing.

I noticed a red smudge under his mouth. "No" I whispered to myself. My thought pattern was disrupted by the nose now placed next to my ear. The feel of air sniffing my hair thoroughly, trapping every vapour of my scent clinging to my hair.

"Esme, I never noticed you smelt so … delectable." Within an instant, he was next to my other ear, breathing in my scent once again. I couldn't do anything else but stand there frozen, consumed by the thought of my death.

"Why so quiet?" he said in a patronizing tone, "You were never this quiet when we were together. You were always the loud one. The dominant one. The one who always got her way."

"What? What do you mean?" I stuttered. It didn't sound like me at all.

"Loud Esme; you were LOUD. You always talked constantly about how amazing your best friend was. How he made you smile and made you happy." A smirk appeared on my face. "Don't do that." He growled, "You know what you did to me, you saw my heart breaking."

"My heart was the one that broke; when you kissed her."

"Don't you see why? You had your way. You wanted him not me. So, I just found a way out. Any way that would release my heart from yours."

A tear trickled down my face.

"You've always loved him. Don't cry those crocodile tears at me. I'm over that. Yet …" he paused, "I still cannot get over the sweet smell you behold. It's like a drug. I need it to survive." Demetri's red eyes glittered as his voice became higher and quicker.

"If you dare lay a finger on her; you'll regret this."

Carlisle? As sure as I was that it was his voice, he appeared from the dark. Glistening in the light, he almost looked brand new.

"Get out of here Esme. Right now." I obeyed. I ran towards the door, but I wasn't fast enough. Demetri was fast; his new found speed closed my exit route. Without even a word, Carlisle was in front of me.

"I'm not going to give up Carlisle" Demetri snarled.

"Nor am I" He turned to face me, "I'm sorry. Do you trust me?"

I looked at him stunned. Still confused from all the events unfolding in front of me.

"Of course I do"

"Then it's the only thing I have left to do"

As Demetri came for us, Carlisle sunk his teeth into my neck. I let out a piecing scream as I fell to the floor writhing in pain. A burning sensation streamed through my veins. I attempted to call for help, but it was no use. My mouth wouldn't work. Nothing would. All I could think of, feel, taste was pain. I didn't know what was going on at all. The burning continued forever. It wouldn't stop. I tried to scratch around, to find anything to end this pain. There was nothing. I screamed inside as nothing still escaped me. In three days I would wake up. In four days I would be told what had happened.

_**A.N; Story is coming to its end, so what happened during her turning? Did Carlisle get out or did Demetri take over? Find out soon! Cookie Dough x**_


	10. A Very Long Time

**A.N: Hey guys, honestly I've had writer's block for ages! And A levels to do! So sorry for the wait! **** x**

"_You're going to be ok."_

I could hear the voice faintly over my screams.

"_It's ending soon."_

That's all I can remember during my transformation. The familiar husky voice. I could only see blurs so I couldn't tell who it was.

The moment I opened my eyes was a blessing. Carlisle's face was staring down at mine. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed my hand. He used to be cold, now he felt warm.

"You're ok? Esme?"

I glanced over at our hands together. It was nice. Like a perfect picture. I didn't speak. I marvelled at the hands. My gaze directed it all over my body, trying to detect where the fire was. There was no fire. Just skin that glistened. I could see detail; detail I had never seen before. It was as if I could see another colour, but that was impossible, right?

Carlisle's eyes looked at me. They were red. Red eyes. Why were they red?

"What's going on?" I stammered.

"I'll tell you tomorrow ok. I promise. For now I just need to know you're ok."

"I feel funny. I don't feel normal."

Carlisle's hand slipped from mine a little.

"It's because we're not."

"We're? What do you mean we're?" I shot up. I moved so fast that I scared myself. There was a mirror on the other side of the room and I was surrounded by other people. Other people glistening in the sun that came from the overhead window. "Where are we?"

"Just a café out of town."

I darted across the room to the mirror. I looked beautiful. Nothing was out of place. But I looked pale. I had red eyes.

"What is going on Carlisle." I was suddenly next to him and I snarled at him. "Who are they?" I pointed towards the other red eyes.

"Look, Esme. I'll explain what's happened tomorr-"

"NO." Everyone froze. I didn't care about being loud and embarrassing. "What is going on? Tell me now." Just then, one of the other people was in front of me. She was small with pixie like hair. Her eyes a faint red colour.

"He will. If you keep going you'll injure someone." She looked right at me, calming me down. "Good. You won't now. Just be patient and you'll get what you want." I must have given a funny look. How did she know this?

"She can tell the future." A ginger tall man spoke. He was stood next to the mirror. He answered the question in my mind. How? "I can read minds." He again spoke then laughed. "No he will tell you, and yes and no." I was mesmerised.

"Now Esme, I want to see if you're ok." Carlisle spoke up.

"I'm fine."

The two vampires nodded at each other and darted outside. Carlisle picked up the paper they left on the table. It was a note.

_**Carlisle,**_

_**Meet us tomorrow with your mate. Well explain more to the both of you. **_

_**Alice and Edward.**_

Ok. Now I was slightly worried.

"You don't know what we are either, do you?"

"Not exactly" his voice fell.

"Now who are they?"

"I met them whilst carrying you from the Volturi."

"The Volt-"

"They're like leaders of us."

"Ok. I won't ask. But Alice and Edward, why were they here?"

"I didn't know what to do with you during the transformation. I ran into them and they helped. We found this place, hired it for a few days. We have to meet them tomorrow in Forks. They'll tell us more then. I think…" I listened intently, "It may sound stupid. But my dad, you know I said he was a vampire eating werewolf. Well, I think we may be the thing he hunts. Alice and Edward, we all had this thirst. They told me to try not to attack humans. Animal blood is good too. It'll take some time; they're still working on it with their coven."

"What's a coven?" My eyes glinted as I got more and more interested.

"A collection of vampires. Alice has her mate, Jasper. Edward has his mate, Bella. They also have Rosalie and Emmett. They all live together in Forks. They want us to stay with them for a while until we can sustain ourselves. They don't want any more killings after there was a huge breakout of newborn vampires in Seattle recently."

"Oh, ok." I was shaking. This was all so new to me, "Oh God Carlisle, what about my parents?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"We'll think of something. We have, as the myths say, forever. Esme, when we're old enough, I want to marry you. I've already got a ring. It's only small. Not worth that much. I want you though; for all eternity. I feel like this is a blessing. This has happened for a reason. You just have to wait one more year until you're 18. Then, I can fully propose to you. But, since we do have this forever…"

Without any notice, my lips attacked his. I was relieved I was ok; relieved he was ok. He kissed me back as passionately as I kissed him. When our lips broke apart, his arms didn't. He held me close and handed me a small box.

"I love you" Carlisle breathed.

"I love you too. I always have."

"I always will."

"I think we're going to be together for a really long time."

**A.N: Tada **** that's all for this fanfic, sorry it took so long to do! I'm currently thinking whether to do another story, same as this but as them in the future. Please say if you'd like this or not, but this is as far as I want the 'younger' stage of Esme's life to go on for in this fic. Thank you for reading. Sorry I made you wait a lot for these chapters! I hope this is alright. **** CookieDough x**


End file.
